SOMEDAY
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 62. Harley makes plans to move in with her new boyfriend.


Ok. I want to dedicate these next few stories to bat-with-butterfly-wings. Honestly. You ROCK. Oh my God, your comment about Dick being a necropheliac with Barbara cracked me up. That brightened my day by 120%. I never thought of it that way, and I laugh out loud whenever I think of Dick as a necrophiliac. XD Oh Lord.

Anyways. Enjoy these next few stories, peeps!

Keep on rockin'~

* * *

SOMEDAY

* * *

Harley pulled the skirt of her red, strapless cocktail dress and looked at her figure in the mirror. She spun around and bit her lip.

"I look fat."

Selina looked up from the bed, "No you don't."

"Yeah I do…"

"Ivy get in here!"

"I'm doing something!"

Selina rolled her eyes, "Doing what? Giving it to your boyfriend?"

Ivy pushed open the door, "I was."

Harley winced, "Ew…"

"What do you want?" Ivy asked, ignoring Harley.

"How do I look in this dress?"

"Spin."

Harley spun around.

Ivy sighed, "You're not fat."

Harley grumbled, "Yeah I am."

"No you're not. You look good," Selina replied.

Harley glared at her.

"You want me to get Harvey in here?" Ivy asked.

"Yes," Harley mumbled.

"Harvey!"

"What?" Harvey shouted.

"Get in here!"

Harvey walked into the room, "What?"

"Am I fat?" Harley asked.

"No."

"Are you being truthful?"

"Yes Harley. I am being truthful."

Selina patted the bed space next to her, "Join us."

Harvey sat next to the girls on the bed, "Why do I have to be here?"

"Because guys are quite honest," Harley replied putting on a necklace.

Ivy picked up Harvey's hand and kissed it. Harvey smiled and pulled Ivy onto his lap.

Harley spun around and faced her audience, "So?"

"You look hot," Selina replied.

"I'd do you," Ivy agreed.

Harley looked at Harvey, "And you?"

"You look really nice."

Harley grinned, "Thank you everyone."

"When is Anthony picking you up?" Selina asked.

Harley looked at the clock on her nightstand, "A few minutes."

Ivy smiled, "I'm happy for you, Harl."

"Me too," Selina added.

Harley smiled, "Thanks guys. It means a lot that you guys like Anthony."

Ivy smiled and looked up at Harvey. Harvey looked down at Ivy and smiled back.

The doorbell outside the front door rang.

Harley grinned, "He's here!"

She sprinted out of the room and pressed the button to open the door.

"I don't get it," Harvey grumbled, "She's been on like a hundred dates with him and she still flips out about him."

Selina rolled her eyes, "She happens to be in love with him."

Harvey grumbled and pulled both the girls up with him.

Ivy bent over and picked up Harley's red high heels, "Can't let her leave without these."

Selina walked down the hallway and smiled as Harley jumped into her boyfriend's arms. Harley kissed Anthony on the lips and smiled at him.

"I missed you," Harley grinned.

"I missed you, too," Anthony replied kissing her on the cheek, "Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

"Harley, wait," Ivy shouted.

Harley looked over, "What?"

"You're missing something."

Harley pulled back from Anthony and looked at herself, "What?"

Ivy held up the shoes.

"Oh!" Harley squeaked taking the shoes and pulling her friend into a bear hug, "You're a lifesaver, Red."

"I know, I know," Ivy smirked.

"We should probably go," Anthony pointed out, looking at his watch.

Harley slipped on the shoes, "Right."

Anthony opened the door and smiled at Selina and Ivy, "I'll bring her back soon."

"Take her!" Selina joked.

"Hey!" Harley whined.

"Take care of her," Ivy smiled.

Harley gave her friends a salute and turned to Anthony, "I'm ready to go."

Anthony grinned at the girls, "Alright, see you later."

The two stepped out of the apartment and walked down the hallway, and out of view.

Ivy locked the door behind them and turned to Selina, "He really likes her."

"I know…" Selina replied.

"What do you think?"

"What do you mean what do I think? He wants in her pants."

"He's already had her pants," Ivy replied.

Selina frowned, "Oh…"

"Kinda late there."

Selina sat down on the couch and shook her long raven hair, "Shut up."

Ivy sat down on the couch next to the other couch, "You never really told me about Hawaii."

"Well, it was nice."

"That's it?"

"Well, it was only two days…"

"Did you and Bruce get it on?"

"Yeah, a few times."

"Was it good?"

"Not really. Tim and Dick saw us doing it in the pool."

"Oh dear…"

"Tim went blind for a few minutes."

"Poor kid…"

Selina laughed, "He was ok, eventually."

"Eventually," Ivy repeated.

* * *

Harley giggled, madly and pulled Anthony back up the stairs. She couldn't wait to tell her two best friends the news.

Anthony smirked and followed after his girlfriend.

"I'm so happy," Harley smiled, stopping suddenly.

"I'm glad," Anthony smiled looking into her blue eyes.

Harley leaned closer and kissed his softly on the lips.

She pulled away and winked at him. She continued pulling him down the hallway until they reached the apartment. She began pounding on the door. Anthony cocked his head.

"I don't have my key," Harley explained.

"Oh…"

"Selina! Door!" Ivy shouted.

Selina looked at the door from the couch, "It's too far. Where's Harvey?"

"He's taking a shower!"

"Then you come get the door," Selina whined.

Ivy stormed down the hallway, "Get off your lazy ass and get the door."

"You already walked down here. Just get the door."

"I'm going to get in the shower."

"But Harvey's in- oh."

Ivy rolled her eyes and walked back down the hallway, "Get the door."

"Ho."

Ivy flipped Selina the middle finger over his shoulder and continued down the corridor.

Selina got up and moved slowly to the door, she pulled it open.

"Took you long enough," Harley grumbled.

"Ivy wouldn't get the door."

"Yeah, we heard."

"Ok."

Harley walked inside the apartment, "Is Ivy around?"

"I thought you said you heard."

"Oh, right," Harley grumbled, "RED!"

The bathroom door flung open, "What in God's name do you want!"

"I have important news!"

Ivy groaned, "Can it wait?"

"No!" Harley cried.

Ivy moaned and grabbed her furry green bath towel. She wrapped it around her body and walked down the hall.

Selina whistled, "Nice."

"You shut up," Ivy snapped, "Hi Anthony…"

Anthony nodded and looked at the floor.

"We have news!" Harley squeaked.

"You're pregnant?" Selina asked.

"Wha- no!"

"Oh."

"You guys suck," Harley moped.

"Harley, I need to get in the shower, what's up?" Ivy growled.

Harley grinned at Anthony, "Anthony asked me to move in with him."

Ivy stared at her blankly, "I thought you had already moved in with him."

Harley pouted, "No…"

Selina smirked, "That was important."

Harley glared at Selina, "I'm packing up my stuff tonight and moving out."

"We'll miss you," Ivy smiled.

"Sure we will," Selina replied sarcastically.

Harley frowned, "You suck."

Selina smiled, "You know I will miss you."

"Yeah right."

Selina moved forward and hugged Harley, "I'll miss you."

Ivy joined the group hug with one her protecting her toweled dignity and the other around Harley.

Harley smiled, "Thanks."

"Go pack," Selina grinned.

Harley gave her a small shove, "You killed it."

"Nice going, Selina," Ivy grinned.

Harley ran down the hallway to pack up her belongings.

Ivy fixed her towel and looked at Anthony. Anthony looked up quickly and smiled.

Ivy smiled, "She likes you."

Anthony laughed, "That's good."

"Yeah."

"I like her, too."

"We noticed," Selina smiled.

Anthony blushed a little, "Oh."

"It's adorable," Ivy grinned.

"Thanks," Anthony shuffled his feet.

Ivy smiled and fixed her towel.

"You girls are her friends right?" Anthony asked.

Selina nodded, "Her best friends."

Ivy smirked, "Why do you ask?"

"I can tell you anything, right?"

"Of course," Ivy nodded, trying to look serious in her towel.

"Harley and I are getting really serious."

Ivy stared at him, "Like how serious?"

Selina stared at Ivy and gave her a look, "Don't mind her. She's tired. We're happy for you guys!"

Ivy blinked, "Right."

Selina nudged her in the breast. Ivy let out a quiet cry and held onto her breast.

Anthony smiled, "Yeah, we're really close and truth be told, I could imagine spending the rest of my days with her."

Selina gasped and stared at him. Ivy clung to Selina's shoulder for support. Neither girl said anything.

Harley skipped back down the hallway, "What's going on?"

"N-nothing," Selina replied.

Harley cocked her eyebrow, "Alright then."

"You ready to go?" Anthony looked at her bags.

Harley hugged both of her friends and looked at Ivy, "Might want to…"

Ivy looked down at her towel that was almost revealing her entire chest and yanked it back up.

Selina smiled at Harley, "We'll talk to you later, ok?"

Harley nodded, "Give my love to Harvey. He wouldn't open the bathroom."

Ivy gasped, "Oh shit! He's still in there!"

Selina smirked.

"Ok, bye Harl, I love you, I'll talk to you later, and I need to get in the shower now."

"Alright, bye, Red."

Ivy ran down the hallway and pounded on the bathroom door.

Selina smiled at Harley and Anthony and held the door for them as they stepped outside. Selina gave them a wave and shut the door. She sighed and sat back down on the couch.

Ivy gently knocked on the door again.

Harvey opened it slightly, "Thank God it's you."

"Yeah, sorry. I was distracted."

"What did Harley want?" Harvey asked letting her in.

"She's moving in with Anthony."  
Harvey raised an eyebrow, "I thought they were already living together."

"Well now it's official."

"Huh."

Ivy popped her back and let the towel slip down. Harvey's mouth slowly formed a smirk. Ivy smiled at him and draped her arms around his neck. Harvey leaned down and kissed her fiercely on the lips.

Ivy pulled back, "Was not expecting that."

"I've been waiting in here for the past 10 minutes."

"Ok, so you have an excuse."

"Can we get in the shower?"

"Yeah," Ivy smiled and turned on the water; she ran her hand under the faucet and waited for it to warm up.

Ivy stepped into the shower and spread her hands out against the tiled wall.

Harvey smirked and stepped into the shower. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Ivy smiled and let out a quiet moan from the mix of the pleasure of heat from the steamy water and Harvey's body pressed against hers.

"Mmm," Ivy whined pulling his body tightly to hers.

"Mmm?" Harvey grinned sucking the flesh on her neck, his left hand freed itself from her back and slid down her body and pressed back up between her thighs.

"Mmm!" Ivy moaned.

Harvey smirked and kissed her chin.

"Anthony wants to propose to Harley!" Ivy cried.

Harvey took his hand away from her thigh, "What?"

Ivy exhaled slowly, "Yeah."

"For real?"

Ivy nodded.

"Why would he want to marry her?"

Ivy glared at him, "That's real nice, Harvey."

"I'm sorry. I just kinda find it weird."

Ivy rolled her eyes and looked at him, "What are you thinking?"

Harvey bit his lip, "Nothing."

"Look, Harvey, I love you but I do not want to get married."

"Still?" Harvey pouted.

"Yes, still."

Harvey sighed and looked away, "Great."

Ivy cupped his chin and pulled his face towards hers, "Hey."

"What?" Harvey asked frowning.

"Don't pout."

"Oh why not?"

"Because it makes me love you even more."

Harvey snorted and tried to free his face.

Ivy smiled and kissed him on the lips, "One day I'll be ready."

Harvey looked into her eyes, "Really?"

Ivy nodded, "Yeah."

Harvey grinned and crushed his lips against hers, "I love you."

Ivy stroked his face, "I love you, too."

FIN


End file.
